Walking Along The Road Made Of Shattered Glass
by Alunabelle Night Shadow
Summary: When everything seems stacked against you, and you've suffered tragedy over and overy again. Can you possibly recover? How much can a person go through? How many times can you look into the abyss and still hold onto the shards of yourself that you lose in the process? Multiple Pairings. Mostly AU. Darkfic. Warnings inside. Please Read and Review. First OHSHC FanFiction.
1. Chapter I: Flirting With Disaster

**Walking Along The Road Made Of Shattered Glass**

* * *

**Warnings**: Okay, before you all start reading, there is a HELL of a lot that's going to be in this story. I plan for it to be very long. There will be characters from other series in it that appear a bit later, however I'm taking out all 'supernatural' aspects of it basically and AUing their characters to fit into OHSHC. Some of these characters include (Death Note, Kuroshitsuji, Harry Potter, Rosario + Vampire), other movies/video games, and such, it's my and my friends roleplaying really and we make it up as we go along. This IS rated M for a reason. Bad language. Sexual themes. AU. Some OOCness. Non-Cannon pairings, a LOT of DRAMA. Rape. Violence. Child abuse. OCs. Possible Character Death, both Original and Cannon. And so much more.

It is very crossover. And the pairings are manipulated a lot and basically made up as the story goes on so I can't list them all right away because their is a LOT. There are many references that are going to be in here. Mostly from popular TV shows and things like that.

I decided to make this entirely on a whim. It's also very angsty and has a lot of dark twists and surprises. I hope you all enjoy it!

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

I'd like to give thanks to my new and old fanfic friends who I roleplayed this with Manda and Rainbow.

I do not own anything. My friends and I only own the twisted OCs and ideas.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter I**: Flirting With Disaster

_September 30th, 2002._

* * *

It was a normal day at Ouran Academy.

Classes had finished up rather quickly, and the members of the famous 'Host Club' were gathering in the Music Room before their guests could show up.

Haruhi was just heading inside, she had tried, unsuccessfully, to have the new girl stop bothering her. She didn't mind that Kaori wanted to be her friend, but the girl was just so...irritating.

Kyouya and Tamaki had arrived a few moments before, and the youngest Ootori son was feeling less than perfect. He'd been feeling quite dizzy lately and it was starting to concern him a bit. He didn't want it effecting his grades or the club's popularity, so he tried his best to ignore it.

Just then Hikaru and Kaoru burst in "No one panic!" he said. "We're here now!" the other twin added. Both had an extremely arrogant tone.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru." Haruhi greeted,

Kaori ran in front of them, "Awesome!" she gasped, "There's like, two of you! So cool!"

Haruhi sighed, the brunette resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she had been trying very hard not to hurt the poor girl's feelings. But she was so unbelievably _stupid_.

"Um... Yeah..." The two redheads pointed to themselves, "Twins."

Kaori blinked in confusion.

"Guys, this is Kaori, my..._friend_." Haruhi said, "This is Hikaru and Kaoru, Tamaki-Senapi and Kyouya-Senpai. They're part of the Host Club, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Kaori nodded slightly, and smiled, "Call me Kitty!" she looked between the twins, "Can I ask you a question? - Wait! If one of you gets hurt, does the other one feel it? Can you share thoughts?" her eyes widened, "Why don't your names match?"

They exchanged looks, "You've got to be kidding me..."

"You guys have the same face! Is there a lot of clones in your family? Who's older?"

Kaoru sighed, he decided to answer, at the risk of his older brother not hurting the new girl's feelings. "No, no, we're different people, no, and Hikaru," He answered, trying to make sure he got everything in order.

But Kitty had already lost interest in the two, she was currently staring at Kyouya, "Wow! You look as old as my Dad!" she exclaimed.

Haruhi sighed, "Kitty, Kyouya-senpai is younger then you. You're eighteen..."

"...So?"

"Yeah, Senpai's only seventeen." Kaoru stated.

"So, how many grades more are you than him?" Kitty asked, pointing at the twins.

"We're twins! Idiot. We're in the same grade!"

Kaori looked at the twins again, "How can you be sure which one is which between you two?" she asked them, curiously, "Maybe you got switched at birth!"

_'Oh God, I hope she doesn't live alone,'_ Haruhi thought, putting her hand to her face, shaking her head. It was so pathetic it wasn't even funny.

"We're not exactly alike, you know!" the twins snapped.

The redheaded girl blinked in confusion, "Well maybe if you didn't look the same, dress the same and talk at the same time it would be easier to tell you apart." she said, giggling, and stuck her tongue out at them.

"At least I'm better than him in math!" Hikaru shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm better with foreign languages!" Kaoru countered.

"Wow!" She looked at Kaoru excitedly, "So, you can talk to aliens then?"

They facepalmed.

"No..."

"But talking to UFOs would be so cool!" Kitty clapped her hands together, "After all, it is Unique Foreign Obstacles."

No one said anything that time. But they were all officially ticked off.

* * *

Kasumi was just heading into the Host Club, forcing herself to keep up her 'shy face' the whole time in case she saw someone else. She nearly ran into Kitty as she walked in, who was rushing to get to her 'Sciencey thingy' class. Stepping into the room, she looked around, her eyes soon landing on Hikaru and Kaoru.

_'These have to be them. There's no other identical twins in this room.' _she thought.

Hikaru and Kaoru spotted the pretty brunette girl standing in the doorway, nervously. They grinned at each other before popping up beside her, making her jump.

"Welcome," they said, smiling. Each rested an arm on her shoulder.

"Um... H-Hi..." She said, shyly.

"So, what brings this new beauty to our humble club?" Hikaru asked, offering her the strangely orange coloured rose, when she made no move to accept it he tucked it lightly behind her ear.

Her cheeks coloured slightly, "Uh... well..." Kasumi clutched the letter in her hands tightly, "M-Maybe I should just go..." she stuttered slightly.

"Ooh, what's that?" Hikaru asked.

"A letter, perhaps?" Kaoru wondered.

Kasumi turned scarlet, "Ah... This is for you!" she held it out to Hikaru, although it was addressed to his brother. She had done it on purpose, noticing that Hikaru was the more straight-froward one was helpful.

Hikaru read the name. _Seriously? This is like middle school all over again, _he thought as he opened the letter. Quickly reading it over,

_'Kaoru,_

_When I see you, even for a quick second, I smile. And sometimes when you're gone, I keep on smiling. I know that has to mean something. I'll try to keep my smiles to myself, maybe later we can smile at each other. I wonder if it means something that when you glanced at me in class my heart skipped a beat, and it speeds up every time I see you. I want to know what colour of paint is on your bedroom walls. I want to know whether you cross your legs when you watch your favourite show. I want to know what your fingers would feel like in mine. I want to know what your hair looks like when you wake up in the morning. I want to know what books made you cry. I want to know your favourite architect. I want to know how hard you can hug. But most of all I want to know if you want to know the same things about me. I decided that no matter what, telling you is better then just continuing to watch you from a far when you don't even know my name. _

_Sincerely, Kasumi.' _

He put his hand on the short brunette's shoulder, "I'm flattered, really," He said to Kasumi. "But, you see... I like someone else..."

Kaoru sighed a bit, when he realized what Hikaru was doing. _I thought we outgrew thi back in middle school.' _he thought, already having a bad feeling.

"Oh..." Kasumi looked sad and embaressed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." she bit her lip, averting her eyes, so far everything was going how she planned. All she had to do was hope that the older twin would do what she anticipated.

He put an arm around Kaoru, pressing the younger twin and Kasumi next to each other,

"But you know," He said. "My brother Hikaru... He really likes you. And, I mean, we're pretty much the same."

Kasumi blinked, and frowned, "That's not true." she shook her head, "You may look the same, but I highly doubt it meant one of you could replace the other..." she looked at Kaoru, "I'm sorry, but love doesn't work that way..." Kaoru glared at Hikaru. "I really thought you'd grown up," he said. He turned to Kasumi. "I apologize for my brother _Hikaru_, but I'm the real Kaoru. He was trying to be a jerk." he said, sounding disappointed in his twin, and angry as well.

I know." Kasumi said, suddenly changing her attitude entirely, "Not trying, he is." her eyes narrowed, "Fortunatly he's not the only one good at being a fake. I wanted to see... if you two were still as immature as you were back in middle school. It seems at least one have you has grown up." she crossed her arms, looking at Hikaru, "But It doesn't matter. You _will _pay for what you did to my sister." she said lowly.

Haruhi watched the scene from a distance, feeling a bit upset. She really thought Hikaru was more mature than that now...

"Sister? What the hell are you talking about?" Hikaru asked, feeling confused. "We broke a lot of hearts in middle school."

"Yeah, and it's obvious that only one of us regretted it," Kaoru said bitterly.

Kasumi jabbed a finger at Hikaru, "I'm talking about my poor older sister! Sakura! Not that you bothered to learn her name before you pretty much destroyed her!" she glared fiercely, "You ruined her! She loved your brother and you just had to hurt her! You'll pay for what you did to Kura, Hikaru! You will _regret_ what you did to her! Both of you will!" she shouted.

"You're insane," Hikaru said, not feeling any remorse whatsoever. He crossed his arms, waiting to hear what else she would say.

Kaoru, on the other hand, felt terrible. "I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I had no clue that it would have that big of an effect on her... I never meant to hurt anyone. I was childish and immature. I didn't think about anyone other than me and Hikaru. I see now that I should've been more considerate of other people's feelings."

The young brunette glanced at Kaoru, and her eyes softened for a moment, before she shook her head, "No! I won't fall for that. For your little charming trick." she stated, coldly. "My sister loved you. It shouldn't matter what you thought would happen. How would it have made a difference? What if she had killed herself like she wanted to? " she hissed, venomously.

"Would that have made you finally realize how sick and twisted you both acted?! Love is a confusing, painful and fragile thing. You don't purposely mess with something like that! You'd have to be a heartless monster." she turned her attention back to Hikaru, her voice void of emotion, "How would you feel, if Kaoru told someone he loved them, and they did what you had? How would that make you feel!" she yelled.

Haruhi was ready to intervene, in case the situation became violent, but Kyouya stopped her, he'd have Kasumi escorted out if it got too bad, but there were no other customers and it was very entertaining to watch.

Kaoru glanced down at the ground. He hadn't tried to be charming, it just came naturally to him. He really was being sincere.

"Like I'd want to murder the girl," Hikaru muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, he tried to ignore the stab of pain he felt. It wasn't his fault if some dumb middle school girl with a crush took their little joke too seriously... was it? Besides, who got depressed and 'heartbroken' over a stupid rejection anyway?

"But that's what you did," Kasumi whispered, "Who cares if you didn't physically lay a finger on them? You can't see a broken heart, but it's still there... It still hurts, a lot. How is breaking a girl expriencing their first time in love any different from killing them?" she asked him, and shook her head. "That's why people willl be able to tell you and your brother apart someday. It's called empathy. You might be exactly the same on the outside, but good people know when they are wrong. They know when to say sorry. And they know when to Grow. Up." she glared at him again, with that she turned and walked out, looking straight ahead. She would not let what happened to her poor sister slide by so easdily.

"That girl's crazy," Hikaru stated, before looking at his brother.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. "When are you going to grow up?" He left the room, angry at himself and his twin. Confused too, and feeling more than a little guilty...

* * *

Kasumi walked into the Black Magic Club, she was in charge while Nekozawa was out. Looking around, she spotted her sister curled up in the corner with a lantern and a large novel, she seemed dead to the world. The only indictation the girl was alive, was the sharp shallow breaths she took and her eyes flickering over the page, occasionally, flipping to the next one.

She crouched down next to her, "Kura? Are you hungry?" she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind the older girl's ear.

Sakura shook her head silently, slouched over her book, reading it closely.

Kasumi sighed when her sister didn't speak, resting her head against the brunette's shoulder, she wrapped her arms around her, _'Don't worry, Kura, everything will be alright again soon...'_

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Should I continue? Or is this story a lost cause? Please leave a Review and tell me whatcha think!**


	2. Chapter II: Sister Scandals

**Walking Along The Road Made Of Shattered Glass **

**Notes**: This will be the first appearance of Ageha Hitachiin. I decided to make it so she was born while the twins were in their last year of Middle School. As well as them having another sister, although she won't appear until later in the chapter. Full credit goes to my friend Manda for Amane Hitachiin, her OC who's the twins and Ageha's sister.

**HitaAndUtaPri** - Thanks! Kitty's actually based off of a really smart girl I know though, she just says silly things to be funny. I thought the idea of a 'dumb redhead' would be an interesting twist on her type of character.

**Manda** - I know, right? I didn't believe it either! Until my Mom read some of the things we'd roleplayed... 'twisted' was the nicest thing she said, haha!

* * *

**Chapter II**: Sister Scandals

_November 1st, 2002._

* * *

The next day, Hikaru and Kaoru still weren't talking to each other. This was probably one of the most serious fights they'd had. They even took seperate limos! Which was ridiculous, even to them.

Hikaru was trying to stay angry at his brother, but he couldn't help thinking that maybe he was right. Why had he tried to trick that girl - Kasumi - instead of just apologizing like a normal person would have? She was obviously not totally sane, and really upset about them 'breaking her sister's heart'.

He sighed, recalling the events that had followed Kaoru storming out of the Host Club...

* * *

_Hikaru watched his brother storm off, he walked over and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms, angrily._

_He kept his eyes on the floor, for several long minutes, before he felt someone sit down beside him. And knew without even looking up that it would be Haruhi._

_A hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine," The oldest Hitachiin brother huffed, realizing how bitchy his voice sounded. It just annoyed him further._

_"Good. So it's safe to do this,"_

_WHACK!_

_Haruhi punched him in the arm, **hard**. "What the hell's wrong with you?!" she demanded._

_"Hey!" Hikaru yelled, rubbing his arm, protectively, "That HURT!"_

_"So was watching you act like a pathetic little kid," Haruhi snapped, "I mean seriously? That was totally unecessary Hikaru, you just made a bad problem a hundred times worse!"_

_"But Kaoru-"_

_She cut him off, "Tried to make things better, and you wrecked it." she stood up, "You need to fix things. And realize the whole world doesn't revolve around you and your stupid little games, okay? Stop being so stubborn, let go of your pride and just GROW UP!" with a stern look she slapped him upside the head,_

_"OW! Stop that!"_

_"You deserve it," Haruhi retorted, "And until you can figure out on your own what you did wrong, Kaoru's not going to forgive you." and they both knew that was the truth._

* * *

Hikaru sighed, his arm and head still hurt from that. He knew he was wrong, he really did, he just wasn't sure what to do about it. He did n't even remember the girl!

Besides, if he didn't figure this out Haruhi and Kaoru were going to kick his ass into next month... Tamaki too, maybe.

Resting his head in his hands, he began thinking of his brother, and even his sisters too, Ageha and Amane. He remembered talking to her last night, while Kaoru was staying with Tamaki do to their fighting. Even the little girl seemed to realize something was wrong...

* * *

_Hikaru let out a frustrated sigh, hanging up his cellphone. Apparantly the Lord had agreed to let Kaoru stay over at his place until he 'grew up' enough to apologize and make ammends. _

_Yeah, like that was going to happen._

_Still, even after only a couple hours he still longed to have his twin, his other half, by his side like he belonged. Like they'd always been._

_Hmph. He didn't need Kaoru! He had two younger sisters he could hang out with!_

_Making a decision, he quickly headed upstairs, down the hallway to her room. They didn't hang out much, but that's because she'd been so annoying while he and Kaoru were growing up, always wanting to do stuff with them and getting in their way. Not to mention she tattled on them when she got mad._

_He knocked on the door, before opening it, "Amane-AH!"_

_"HIKARU!" _

_Amane kicked the door shut in his face, quickly putting her bathrobe on, "What the HELL?!" she demanded, from the other side of the door, "I was getting dressed, pervert!"_

_"Am not!" Hikaru yelled, his face red, sure he'd seen Amane naked before, lots - when they were kids. But she was a teenager now, and so was he, it was just weird! _

_"Well, what do you want?" She demanded, opening the door, not looking at him._

_"Ah, um... I-I just wanted to see if you wanted to, hang out?"_

_"Can't. I've got a date."_

_"What?" he demanded, "With who?" Nobody dated his little sister and got away with it!_

_"That's none of your buisness. Why are you even here? Where's Kaoru?" the younger redhead asked, raising an eyebrow at her older brother._

_"We got into a fight."_

_She sighed, "What did you do this time?" she asked. _

_"What makes you think it was my-"_

_"Because it usually is." Amane replied simply, "Anyways, I gotta go. And quit blushing you look like an idiot," she said, "I'm your sister, not your girlfriend." she grabbed her bag and walked off down the hall, heading for the stairs._

_"I'm not blushing..." Hikaru mumbled, crossing his arms. It was just awkward! Wait..._

_"GIRLFRIEND?"_

_When he recieved no reply, Hikaru huffed, and headed further down the hall, to where his baby sister was. She was usually colouring or something, and although he didn't make a habit of asking the three-year-old to play with him, because that seemed sad even to him, he really didn't have much else to do. Kyouyas-Senpai was busy, Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai would be training, Kaoru was over at the Lord's, and Haruhi was still mad at him. _

_Hikaru knocked on the bedroom door, this time not opening it. Ageha was a little kid, but he wasn't stupid enough to make that same mistake twice anyway._

_"Come in!" Came the sung reply._

_He smiled a bit and opened the door, Ageha looked at him and a huge smile crossed her small face, she dropped the crayons she was holding and lept at him, a full scale ariel attack, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging off of him, "Ani-sama!" she cried, happily._

_"Shimai," Hikaru hugged her back, "How are you, Ageha?"_

_"Not good," the little girl sniffed, sadness in her voice._

_"What's wrong?" Concern for his younger sister immediately rushed through him, "Are you alright."_

_Ageha was an adorable little girl. Unlike the twins and Amane, she had dark, chocolate brown hair like their father when he was younger. And she had his blue eyes too, Amane also had them. Still, the child was a lot her brothers anyway, not exactly in facial appearance, but the way she acted and spoke and her personality in general made it easy to see they were related. _

_"It's Kai, my friend from school," Ageha mumbled, "He's home sick and I can't see him now."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that-Wait," Hikaru gently unwrapped her arms from around his neck, sitting down on her bed with the brunette in his arms, "Since when do you go to school?" _

_"Silly Ani-sama!" Ageha laughed, "I go to Yochien now, remember?" _

_Oh, right. Kindergarten. Horrible place._

_"Of course I do," He said quickly, before noticing the small bit of blue on her face, "Shimai, why do you have crayon on your face?" he asked, a bit amused._

_"Hm?" Ageha touched her on face, and laughed, wiping it off, "I was making a card for Kai-chan." a light rosy blush appeared on the young girl's face, and her lips turned up in a smile._

_"You're blushing," Hikaru noticed, a bit confused._

_Her eyes widened, "What? I am not!" she ducked her head down._

_"Do you have your first crush?" He asked, a bit teasingly. _

_"N-No!" Ageha crossed her arms, pouting adorably, "Why are you here, Big Brother?" she asked, pursing her lips, "Is something wrong?"_

_"Of course not, can't I just want to hang out with my little sister."_

_Ageha raised an eyebrow, "No. Besides, I heard you and Ane-sama," she giggled, a smirk on her face._

_Sigh. "Of course you did,"_

_"So what happened?"_

_"Nothing." Hikaru lied easily, he didn't really want to explain - not to anyone, and especially not to his three and a half year old sister. She'd probably understand what it meant, but he didn't want her to think any less of him for what he did. Still, he was sure she'd fight to figure it out anyway._

_"Oh..." She said quietly, "So do you want to help me with my card?"_

_Then again... she did have the twins attention span._

* * *

**So this chapter was really just for fun, and I know it was short, but I'll try to make the third one longer! Kay?**

**Leave a Review, and I'll give you milkshakes! *Holds out milkshakes, because cookies are so overdone*.**


End file.
